Design and construction of the hardware for the Cell Deposition System (CDS) is in the final stages of completion. We are presently working on software to permit interrupt-driven routines and have assembled programs which will be used to perform the functions of the CDS. By the use of the computer and D/A converter, we can improve the concept of the device to permit a wide range of sorting (cell placement) geometries on a microscope slide. The geometries available are limited only by the mechanical traverse of the slide. We are continuing with the analysis of microscopic slide substrates for placing viable or fixed cells on the microscope slides by the CDS. Presently our data indicates that colloidion covering on cells permits proper staining and may be a satisfactory means of immobilizing cells on a slide and that agarose appears to be a better substrate than gelatin, agar or methyl cellulose for growing cells on microscope slides. Cytological and immunological sample preparation techniques are being developed for use on the multiformat sorting system.